


He said jump; You asked: how high?

by Evaney_Desterek



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Castiel, Dominant/Top Dean, Drunk Sex, Endverse, Fluff, M/M, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 09:43:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evaney_Desterek/pseuds/Evaney_Desterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Faresti qualsiasi cosa...persino uccidermi, uh? Mi uccideresti, se io te lo ordinassi? Toglieresti la vita ad entrambi? Ti uccideresti se questo fosse un mio ordine? Se io volessi vederti morire per un mio divertimento? Allora? Faresti ancora il bravo soldato? Salteresti ancora se te lo ordinassi? "</p>
            </blockquote>





	He said jump; You asked: how high?

**Fandom** : Supernatural  
 **Pairing/Personaggi** : future!Castiel, future!Dean Winchester, future!Destiel  
 **Rating** : Rosso  
 **Chapter** : 1/1  
 **Genere** : Angst, Introspettivo, Sentimentale.  
 **Warning** : Slash, Erotico.  
 **Summary** : "Faresti qualsiasi cosa...persino uccidermi, uh? Mi uccideresti, se io te lo ordinassi? Toglieresti la vita ad entrambi? Ti uccideresti se questo fosse un mio ordine? Se io volessi vederti morire per un mio divertimento? Allora? Faresti ancora il bravo soldato? Salteresti ancora se te lo ordinassi? "   
**DISCLAIMER** : Non mi appartengono, non ci guadagno nulla -oh,fuck- ç_ç

  
 

  
 

  
 

"He said _**jump**_ "

"You asked: _**how**_ _**high**_?"  
  
  


 

 

 

 

Voci, ci sono solo due voci in quella stanza.

"Allora è così che funziona?" una voce è bassa, roca, strascicata ed ubriaca.

"Sì, è così" l'altra è più fievole, debole eppure è sicura, determinata nella sua risposta, sobria nella propria risoluzione.

"Io ordino e tu obbedisci, Cas?" Dean è seduto sul proprio letto, un sorriso beffardo ad ornargli il volto, gli occhi liquidi per l'ubriachezza, l'ultima bottiglia di whisky in una mano.

"Sì, Dean." risponde con lo stesso tono Castiel in piedi al centro della stanza, gli occhi blu fissi in quelli del cacciatore.

"Quindi...se ti dico: _salta_...?" inizia, la bottiglia di whisky abbandonata, vuota, sul letto, il corpo sporto in avanti verso di lui.

"Io ti chiedo _quanto in alto_? " e Castiel accarezza ogni parola, le spalle dritte come se fosse un soldato vero e lo fissa come se fosse davvero in attesa di un ordine.

Dean geme, l'alcol che si fonde al senso di potere che quelle semplici parole gli regalano, stringe il labbro tra i denti fino a farlo sanguinare.

Tutto quello gli sta dando alla testa e il calore languido dell'alcol non gli dà l'ossigeno necessario per _ragionare,_ tutto quello che adesso scorre nelle sue vene è il bisogno disperato di sentire che almeno qualcosa nella sua vita è sotto controllo, poco importa se quel qualcosa è Castiel.

Vuole vedere come una sua sola parola possa farlo rabbrividire, sciogliere, gemere, soffrire, come la sua sola voce possa ridurlo in pezzi e poi ricomporlo perciò si alza dal letto, il passo vacillante di chi vede il mondo girare attorno a sè, e poi, ristabilito un'equilibrio, seppure precario, si avvicina a passi lenti e misurati all'altro che lo segue con gli occhi sempre teso, vigile, attento a lui. Dean gli gira attorno, lo valuta solo per vederlo sospirare al tocco del suo sguardo insistente; finalmente si ferma, ed è proprio davanti a lui, punta due smeraldi affilati nel mare appena in tempesta degli occhi di Castiel, e lo sente respirare sul proprio viso e un leggero sorriso amaro gli orna le labbra sottili perchè nonostante tutto, quel piccolo uomo con la barba sfatta e che si finge un guru, è ancora l'uomo migliore che possa esserci al mondo. E' ancora un uomo migliore di lui.

Alza una mano fino a sfiorargli con la punta delle dita la mascella: un gesto casuale, gentile... sente Castiel tremare dalla voglia di approfondire quel contatto e lui sogghigna.

"No, sta fermo" ordina, la voce è più sicura di quel che anche lui potesse pensare, segno che una bottiglia di whisky ormai non basta più per metterlo totalmente ko.

Sta tornando vigile, lo sa, ma non vuole fermarsi, non può, ha bisogno di continuare, ha un bisogno fisico di quel momento. E' un desiderio strano, striscia sotto pelle, scorre assieme al sangue nelle vene, percuote le sue ossa come una scarica elettrica.

Ormai si è arreso al fatto che Castiel lo ama, si è arreso alla consapevolezza di ricambiarlo ma questo non gli permetterà di abbassare la guardia, nemmeno con l'uomo tra le cui cosce calde passa ogni notte.

Avvicina le labbra al suo orecchio.

"Salta" sussurra ma Castiel non può confonderne il tono imperioso: è un ordine. Sospira.

"Quanto in alto?" chiede in risposta, gli occhi che ritornano in quelli di Dean.

"Quanto basta per sentire il vuoto sotto di te, Cas." e Dean sa che lo farà, obbedirà, salterà fino a ricordare cosa voglia dire volare e poi... le suole degli scarponi di Castiel atterrano sul pavimento della capanna con un tonfo.

Dean sbuffa soddisfatto.

"Sei davvero un ottimo soldatino, vero? Faresti qualsiasi cosa per me, Castiel?"

Castiel annuisce, lui gli afferra i capelli sulla fronte, tirandoli abbastanza forte da fargli arricciare il naso.

"Rispondi, Cas." ordina ancora.

"Sì..sì, Dean."

Dean sorride e lo lascia andare.

"Spogliati." accompagna l'ordine con uno sguardo intenso e Cas si sente stranamente messo a nudo, come se l'altro l'avesse già spogliato di ogni cosa, eppure non avverte il desiderio di coprirsi perchè non ha paura di Dean. No, non ha paura che l'altro possa fargli del male, non ha paura che possa spezzarlo con una sola parola: lui c'è abituato. Dean l'ha martoriato tante volte, l'ha ridotto all'osso solo per ricomporne i pezzi, ridargli vita con un solo gesto, una parola, un bacio, il sentirlo dentro di lui, così in profondità da essere marchiato nell'anima. E' un amore malsano eppure in un certo senso sano, giusto, puro e loro ne hanno bisogno, ci si attaccano con tutta la disperazione, la tenacia e la paura anche se fa male, Dio se fa male, ma rimane sempre la cosa più bella che hanno loro, lì, alla fine del mondo. L'attrazione è impossibile da evitare, diventa bisogno fisico, elettrizza ogni cosa, persino i loro gesti e rende piacere puro la voce di Dean, così perfetta ed imperiosa, così profonda da toccare ogni nervo di Castiel.

L'unica cosa che ha indosso è il suo braccialetto buddista, per il resto è nudo, ma lui non ha vergogna: Dean conosce ogni punto del suo corpo, ha accarezzato e leccato ogni foro di siringa che si è inflitto.

Dean lo guarda e geme e lo stomaco gli si stringe perchè quello è Castiel, ed è perfetto anche così, non cambierebbe nulla del suo corpo, nemmeno i fori sulle braccia, nulla.

Quello è il suo Castiel, e lui lo ama e lo odia tanto quanto odia se stesso.

"Vieni quì" segue affascinato il modo in cui il corpo dell'altro risponde immediatamente ai suoi ordini, come se fosse nato per questo: obbedirgli, ma lui.. lui non vuole un soldatino addestrato, un manichino senza vita; _lui_ è un manichino senza vita, Castiel no. 

La mano ritorna sulla mascella, ripercorre la guancia e poi Dean lo afferra per i capelli sulla nuca e lo bacia senza gentilezza, senza preamboli, entrambi non aspettavano altro che quel momento: le lingue che si scontrano in un bacio incoerente, i denti che graffiano senza pietà, le labbra che succhiano e vengono succhiate e non c'è tregua, non c'è pace nè riprese di fiato perchè è quello l'unico modo che conoscono per respirare: vivere uno del respiro dell'altro, farlo proprio e tornare a vivere anche se solo per un istante. L'altra mano corre lungo la sua schiena pallida e segnata, scende ancora più in basso seguendo la linea curva del suo fondoschiena, finchè non gli afferra il retro di una coscia e se la porta al fianco per poi spingerlo all'indietro, verso il tavolo sgangherato al centro della stanza.

Ce lo preme contro, lo aiuta a salirci, senza mai interrompere il bacio, e poi le sue mani sono ovunque mentre quelle di Castiel lo spogliano con movimenti secchi, decisi, usuali e Dean freme e trema e capisce che anche Castiel ha lo stesso, distruttivo potere su di lui: può plasmarlo come vuole, renderlo duro e poi morbido, mangiarlo, divorarlo fin dentro le viscere, ucciderlo per poi dargli di nuovo vita.

Possono distruggersi a vicenda ed è la cosa più eccitante che abbiano mai provato, pensa, mentre la t-shirt segue la camicia sul pavimento polveroso. Afferra i polsi del moro e glieli porta dietro la schiena.

"Sei prigioniero" dichiara come se quella fosse una piccola guerra e quella la sua piccola vittoria. I visi pallidi e gli indiani.

"Non lasciarmi mai andare" replica allora Castiel e non è quello che ti aspetteresti da un prigioniero, ma lui è masochista e Dean è deciso a dargli tutto quello che vuole.

"Mai" e poi Castiel si ritrova inchiodato sul tavolo.

"Ugh.." soffia infastidito quando il freddo e il ruvido del legno colpiscono la schiena ma Dean non se ne cura.

"Non muoverti" ordina " se lo farai...ti punirò." e solo questo basta a farlo gemere, mentre sente il suo membro irrigidirsi contro il suo stomaco. Ride, Dean, ride soddisfatto mentre cala su quel corpo con lo sguardo affamato del predatore ed inizia ad esplorarlo come se non lo conoscesse; come se non conoscesse la tenerezza della carne tra collo e spalla, come se non conoscesse il sapore di quella pelle, l'odore di Castiel mischiato al proprio. Come se non conoscesse ogni foro che segna quelle braccia pallide come stelle spente e come se non sapesse quanto siano sensibili al tocco della sua lingua umida; come se non avesse ripercorso mille e mille volte la sottile cicatrice sullo sterno che reca il sigillo anti-angelo che si era inciso mentre cercava di aiutarlo a salvarsi dagli angeli che volevano costringerlo a dire di sì; come se non sapesse quanto sia profonda la ferita sul fianco infertagli da un demone, quando l'aveva salvato.

Si ferma sul petto e assaggia i capezzoli duri a causa sua e poi si sposta a sinistra, sul cuore, e morde così forte da lasciare un marchio, mentre si nutre come un vampiro dei battiti accellerati di quel cuore, mentre li divora come una bestia e li sente pulsare nelle proprie vene.

La sua lingua è un fiero pellegrino sul percorso che porta sugli spigoli delle sue ossa iliache. 

Quanto peso ha perso, troppo impegnato a riempirsi di spazzatura, invece che di cibo? Succhia e marchia e premia ogni sospiro e gemito, ogni "Dean" supplicato.

" _Muoviti_ " sembra suggerirgli mentre si spinge con i fianchi verso il suo stomaco, bagnandolo di liquido preseminale, ma Dean lo inchioda al tavolo e detta il suo ritmo.

Una volta soddisfatto del risultato ottenuto, gli afferra le cosce, allargandogliele ancora per avere più spazio. Aspira l'odore di Castiel che è così forte, così simile al suo eppure così diverso in mille modi che lui non sa descrivere se non con un gemito.

Dean è intorno a lui e il calore della sua bocca rischia di farlo impazzire, lo porta all'autocombustione mentre lo succhia con vigore, la mano che accarezza la sua lunghezza, i denti che sfiorano senza far male, eccitandolo ancora di più.

"Dean...!" esclama quando stringe un po' più forte e si allontana, lasciandolo boccheggiante in cerca di aria.

"Ti avevo detto che ti avrei punito se ti fossi mosso." e si lecca le labbra e quello che Castiel vorrebbe fare è semplicemente sbatterlo sul tavolo o su qualsiasi altra superficie e scoparselo fino a consumarli entrambi, ma sa che quello è il momento di Dean, lui è il soldato che gli obbedirà ciecamente, senza discutere. E' lui il prigioniero, lo schiavo di quegli occhi verdi che lo trafiggono con crudeltà ogni volta che lo fissano, affondando la lama nel suo mare placido che ormai è solo una semplice pozzanghera.

Dean lo afferra e lo volta verso il tavolo, dopo avergli strappato un altro bacio bagnato ed affamato. Lo spinge sulla superficie e gli intima di restare così e godersela.

Gli sfiora le spalle sciogliendo i muscoli, fa pressione lungo la sua schiena, massaggia le sue natiche e poi ritorna su, ripercorrendo la stessa strada con la lingua, baciando ed accarezzando ogni vertebra, ogni piccola fossetta e ogni muscolo. Scivola lungo la spina dorsale, accarezzando con i pollici le fossette di venere.

"Cazzo..." impreca in risposta ai mugolii di Castiel, mentre il suo membro si contrae in protesta. 

Abbandonando la schiena del moro, porta rapidamente tre dita alla bocca, inumidendole abbastanza per prepararlo.

"Senti.." gli mormora all'orecchio mentre la prima falange fa breccia nel suo corpo teso; Castiel ha la sensazione che piccole crepe invisibili abbiano cominciato a formarsi sul proprio corpo, e la sensazione si acuisce quando anche un secondo dito lo penetra, accompagnato da quella voce arrochita dall'eccitazione, scurita dal tono perentorio, che gli dice di "sentire come lo sta riempiendo, come presto lo porterà a scoppiare, sull'orlo del baratro" e Castiel ama la sensazione di sentirsi sull'orlo del precipizio, il vuoto che si crea nello stomaco mentre cadi giù... ed è Dean a portarcelo con una terza aggiunta, mentre si muove al suo interno, lo prepara per lui, lo sfiora nei punti più sensibili e martoria senza sosta la sua prostata, e lui è lì, pronto a lasciarsi andare, a precipitare e Dean lo capisce perchè una mano si chiude attorno alla base del suo membro e stringe.

"Ti prego.." lo supplica di lasciarlo cadere "lasciami...volare e c- cadere ancora... _per te_ " soffia, abbandonandosi completamente contro la superficie di legno.

"No" sbuffa l'altro "questa volta....decido io."

"Dean.." prega ancora Castiel.

"Cas...non....farmi....ripetere...un..ordine...!" replica tra uno sbuffo e l'altro mentre, dopo aver sfilato le dita, si spinge dentro l'altro che urla e gli va incontro, il desiderio di averlo dentro ancora una volta e sentirsi finalmente completo.

Dean scuote il capo e poi è totalmente dentro di lui, fino in fondo e sente di poter morire anche lì, in quel momento e vaffanculo all'Apocalisse.

Aiuta Castiel ad alzarsi e quello si appoggia contro di lui, afferrando i bordi del tavolo per tenersi in equilibrio. Dean è caldo e solido dentro di lui, è caldo e solido contro di lui, e respira pesantemente contro il suo orecchio, arroventandolo. Porta una mano attorno al suo petto e inizia a spingere: esce quasi del tutto e poi rientra arrivando ogni volta più in profondità, scavando nella carne il proprio percorso come il fiume si scava il proprio letto. 

Le spinte diventano via via più forti, il rumore secco di carne che sbatte contro altra carne, i gemiti incontrollati e i respiri sincopati che permeano la stanza avvolgendoli in una bolla di sudore e suppliche, mentre tutto il resto del mondo è fuori dalla finestra, fuori dalla porta, lontano da loro.

"Sei.." soffia nell'orecchio di Castiel "...davvero...un bravo soldato, eh?" parla mentre raggiunge velocemente l'orgasmo, un treno in corsa che sta per travolgerlo.

"Vieni, Cas... vola e cadi" e gli graffia il lobo con un pizzico di crudeltà, perchè sa che Castiel soffre ogni volta che fa riferimento alla sua vecchia vita, poi smette di stringere il suo membro e lo accompagna con la mano verso l'orgasmo che lo lascia stordito, in caduta libera. Dean è lì, che lo sorregge pronto a seguirlo nel vuoto.

"Faresti qualsiasi cosa...persino uccidermi, uh? Mi uccideresti, se io te lo ordinassi? Toglieresti la vita ad entrambi? Ti uccideresti se questo fosse un mio ordine? Se io volessi vederti morire per un mio divertimento? Allora? Faresti ancora il bravo soldato? Salteresti ancora se te lo ordinassi? " mormora senza sosta, mentre Cas sussulta ma non può reagire, preso com'è dalla stanchezza post-orgasmo; può solo restare tra quelle braccia e subire.

"No...no.." singhiozza "mi ucciderei ma non potrei mai....uccidere te."

"Non capisci? Mi uccidi ogni volta che scopiamo!" ringhia, le ultime spinte cariche di rabbia che lo portano all'orgasmo e alle lacrime.

Il pavimento li accoglie con il suo duro abbraccio, la sua pelle fredda.

Castiel è di spalle, nasconde il viso all'uomo che, dietro di lui, lo osserva con la fronte aggrottata.

"Ci stiamo uccidendo a vicenda" sussurra il moro poi, ancora senza voltarsi e Dean sospira, accarezzandogli con la punta delle dita la schiena sudata.

"Sei ancora così bello.." mormora, la rabbia svanita nell'orgasmo, solo tristezza e senso di colpa "..e hai buttato tutto per me. Non te lo potrò mai perdonare."

"Non lo capisci, Dean? Ti avrei seguito e ti seguirei ovunque. Non.... non sono completo se non ci sei tu e tu non lo sei se non ci sono io. Abbiamo bisogno l'uno dell'altro."

"N-no...io non ho bisogno di te."

"Si, invece e lo dovrai accettare. Non ti lascerò mai andare, non ti abbandonerò-"

"Sta zitto! Sta zitto.." e Castiel tace, e lascia il tempo a Dean di accettare che quella è la verità e che lui non può farci proprio nulla.

Rimangono in silenzio e poi non c'è altro da dire quando Dean si avvicina e lo stringe a sè.

" _Mai._ " bisbiglia, e Castiel chiude gli occhi. " _Mai._ "  


**Author's Note:**

> Spazio Autrice:  
> Okay, eccomi quì, alle 02.42 del 18/06 a pubblicare questa one-shot. Che poi questo a voi, non frega, è un altro discorso XD  
> Nulla, ho ritenuto necessario lo spazio autrice per spiegare come, questa volta, abbia deciso di fare un future!Dean meno incazzoso... un po' più...non so...gentile? Non so come descriverlo! So solo che volevo dimostrare che anche lui non è sempre tutto "Ehi tu! " *shot* Ecco, tutto.  
> Non credo di essere stata OOC.. ma questo lo lascio giudicare a voi. 
> 
> Ev


End file.
